Sherlock In Wonderland
by LilyFerris
Summary: Sherlock's interest is peaked when a case of a missing girl named Alice comes up. Any more of a summary would spoil it. Rated M for drug use
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came to me right before bed one night. I absolutely love Sherlock and _Alice in Wonderland _and since Alice was always curious, I decided to combine the two. I do not own either of the works. Rated M for drug use.**

* * *

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling of the flat.

"Bored."

John looked up from reading the paper in his chair to gaze over at his friend.

"Do you want me to find another case? I already gave you one this morning!" The doctor put his paper door and shook his head.

"Would you?" The detective lazily turned his head to look at John.

John got up and went over to the laptop to open his blog and check the messages of prospective cases.

"Alright Sherlock, here's three to choose from: 1. 'Dear Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, recently my sister has been acting strange. She has had three boyfriends in the past week and they all know about each other. –"

"She's a lesbian and those are her gay friends willing to chip in to keep her façade of being straight going so her homophobic parents won't find out since she is 23, unemployed and still lives with them. Next."

"Okay. The next reads 'URGENT! Please, my 7-year-old daughter is missing and we don't know how. She has always been very isolated, so she stays in her room frequently. Our family had a break-in about 3 months ago and since then she sleeps with her door and windows locked. We came to wake her up this morning and there wasn't a sound from her room. My husband broke down the door and she was missing. Her windows still locked. Her bed made. Out address is 174 Cherry blossom Way. Help!' Sounds interesting! Sherlock?" John looked over to where Sherlock had his hands rested in a steeple position in thought, his eyebrows furred in frustration. His icy blue eyes shot open.

"Let's go."

* * *

The two sat on the couch in a particularly expensive flat, where the husband was calming his crying wife. Sherlock glanced and John and rolled his eyes before finally speaking up.

"So, what is your daughters name?"

"Alice. Her name is Alice. Small, blonde." The father frantically spit out. Sherlock eyed the couple. No marriage problems. No financial problems. Seeing the awards posted on the mantle of the fireplace, Alice was an only child, possibly because the wife has a fertility problem, and very bright. A curious child who's hero was obviously the ever-famous Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ based on the drawing also framed around the house. Strange drawings with frightening color combinations.

Sherlock whispered to John "I'm going to need more time on this. More clues. I'll get in touch with my homeless network and we can come back tomorrow." John nodded in reply and handled the human pleasantries of saying goodbye while Sherlock stood silently by the door, anxious to leave.

Flagging down a cab, Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets as John opened the door for him. "I just don't understand!" The detective grumbled in anger.

"There's a shocker." John lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes once again at his genius best friend.

* * *

John began nodding off as Sherlock still sat in front of his army of laptops, frantically researching. "Jesus, Sherlock it's 4 am, can we please reconvene at, I don't know, like 7? Just 3 hours is all I need. And so do you Mr. Roboto. So come on!" John lifted himself out of the chair and walked over to the desk and shut the laptop. His sturdy fingers wrapped easily around Sherlock's shoulders as he massaged him for just a second.

"Bed time." He said soothingly and to his surprise, Sherlock obliged. John walked Sherlock to his respective room.

"See you in the morning." Sherlock nodded his head in reply, lazily unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards the bed. John walked down the hall to his room and promptly fell into bed still dressed and immediately went to sleep.

Sherlock rustled around in the pale light, fully awake from his two hours of sleep. He looked over at his bedside clock that read 6:45. He propped himself up on his elbow and tilted his head curiously at the strange bottle beside the clock. It was a glass, corked bottle filled with a reddish pink liquid with a big label attached around the rim, reading in big letters

"DRINK ME if you wish to find Alice."

The ends of Sherlock's lips twitched into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews would be lovely so I can make sure this story stays on the right track! Enjoy! **

* * *

Sherlock grabbed the bottle and rushed into John's room.

"John. John wake up. John!" The doctor groaned and turned around.

"Three hours was all I asked for Sherlock. What do you want?"

Sherlock went over to the bed and showed John the bottle, smiling. "It was on my bedside table this morning. Since the whole, drug habit thing still scares you, I'm informing you about my drinking this, so that you are aware."

John rubbed his eyes and turned his lamp on. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally got up.

"Before you take any mysterious drug we're running some tests to make sure it's not poisoned."

"Obviously." The detective replied and raised his eyebrow, his eyes scanning John's body before following him to the kitchen.

The sunrise just began as Sherlock peered into the microscope, inspecting the molecules while John made some morning tea. After taking droplets of the red liquid and adding it to other glasses filled with water and other substances, Sherlock figured it out.  
"It's simply LSD. No traces of mercury, it doesn't evaporate water, and it doesn't burn though cells. Do I have your approval to take it?" He asked, not really caring the answer, simply wanting John to watch after him.

"This is insane." John let out a loud sigh. "But yes. If it will help us find Alice."

Sherlock uncorked the bottle once again and took a sip. He waited and peered at John who kept a steady eye on him. The rest of the bottle was tipped back and emptied. The two men locked eyes.

"Well, anything?" John gave Sherlock a worried look. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock couldn't hear John. The flat was there… But it wasn't. The carpet was a nice plane of grass, and the windows let the sunlight stream in. In a world of his own… The faint call of his name made him look up where he saw a white rabbit wearing a brown jumper was in front of him. The Rabbit's shrill voice mentioned being late as he bounded for the rabbit hole. "How curious." Sherlock exclaimed as he followed the rabbit to the edge of the rabbit hole.

John looked up from the bottom of the staircase up at his friend who stared blankly down at him. "Sherlock, are you coming?"

Sherlock glanced once to gaze upon his beautiful grassy hill before falling down the rabbit hole. It seemed like he kept falling until finally he was at the bottom and saw the Rabbit running. As soon as he was upright again he quietly followed the Rabbit to see where it was going.


End file.
